


Отобрать у ребенка

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Arthur, Kid!Gwaine, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как папа Гвейна крадет у него его будущую «жену», а Гвейн вовсе не возражает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отобрать у ребенка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From a Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512563) by [HugAZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugAZombie/pseuds/HugAZombie). 



> **Название:** Отобрать у ребенка  
>  **Переводчик:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** istria  
>  **Оригинал:** HugAZombie, [From a Child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512563), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** мини  
>  **Персонажи:** Гвейн, Артур, Мерлин  
>  **Категория:** джен, пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** romance, fluff, modern AU  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Краткое содержание:** О том, как папа Гвейна крадет у него его будущую «жену», а Гвейн вовсе не возражает.  
>  **Примечание автора:** название перекликается с выражением «отобрать конфету у ребенка».  
>  **Примечание переводчика:** переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2013

Гвейн Пендрагон – настоящий Пендрагон. А Пендрагоны всегда получают то, что хотят, – так говорит его папа. А хочет Гвейн своего красивого учителя с большими ушами и милой улыбкой, и играми, и сладостями. Мистер Эмрис, или Мерлин (Гвейн зло смотрел на тех, кто начинал хихикать, слыша это имя, потому что и самому Гвейну имя досталось необычное, и он не хотел, чтобы кто-то смеялся над его будущей женой, – это было подло), как он разрешил себя называть, – воплощение всего, что Гвейн хотел бы видеть в своей жене. Он слышал, как папа описывал идеальную жену: она должна быть красивой, милой и доброй.

И Мерлин как раз такой, и даже гораздо лучше.

Мерлин никогда не ругается, если Гвейн, опрокинув банку с красками и испачкавшись, измазывает и его. Мерлин никогда не кричит, если Гвейн начинает шуметь, в то время как Мерлин читает им сказку, и даже если начинает изображать сцены, которые слышит, дополняя их ревом битвы и рычанием чудовищ. Мерлин никогда не краснеет от ярости, когда Гвейн надувает губы и ноет, не желая есть эти мерзкие овощи во время обеда в школе, он только вежливо просит съесть хотя бы немножко, _«пожалуйста, ради меня»_. Мерлин никогда не бросает его, перепоручая заботу о нем кому-то другому, если Гвейн чем-то поранился, или плачет от злости, боли или обиды – так поступала мама, прежде чем уйти, оставив его и папу одних.

Помимо всего этого, Мерлин – _просто волшебник_ во всем, что касается игр. Он всегда с радостью соглашается водить, когда они играют в догонялки или в прятки во дворе, или же быть бедной украденной принцессой, которую должен освободить Гвейн со своими рыцарями (эта игра нравится ему больше всех). Он всегда говорит смешными голосами, читая сказки (прямо как папа!), и всегда с благоговейным трепетом слушает истории, которые придумывает сам Гвейн. Мерлин вместе с ним рисует, окуная пальцы в краски и блестки, строит песочные замки и брызгается водой. Мерлин всегда хвалит его рисунки и письменные работы и никогда не злится на него на уроках.

Он будет идеальной женой.

Гвейн уверен, что Мерлин будет печь пироги и прочие сладости, и постоянно готовить горячий шоколад, и слушать его, и никогда его не бросит, и не будет злиться на него, как мама – прежде чем папа её прогнал.

Всё, решено. Мерлин будет женой Гвейна. Всё, что нужно сделать, – это сказать ему об этом.

***

Гвейн ерзает на месте от нетерпения, пока папа в очередной раз показывает ему, как нужно завязывать шнурки. Гвейн не очень-то обращает на него внимание и слышит, как папа вздыхает.

– Почему ты сегодня такой беспокойный, сын?

Гвейн поднимает на папу взгляд и широко улыбается.  
– Я собираюсь сказать Мерлину, что женюсь на нем, – гордо заявляет он.

Папа удивленно смотрит на него, а потом фыркает от смеха и мотает головой.  
– А разве мнение Мерлина не играет никакой роли?  
Папа, конечно, знает о Мерлине всё. Гвейн об этом позаботился – он ведь не хочет, чтобы папа не одобрил его выбор.

Гвейн чуть пожимает плечами.  
– Он всё равно любит меня больше всех. Он всегда сначала рисует вместе со мной. Конечно, он захочет за меня замуж.

Гвейн снова слышит этот фыркающий смех, каким его папа смеется, когда не хочет, чтобы он это заметил, и Гвейн хватает его протянутую руку. Папа ласково смотрит на него.

– Ну разумеется, захочет, все любят Пендрагонов больше всех. _Особенно_ будущие жены.

Гвейн сияет, глядя на своего папу. Он так его любит.

– А теперь забирайся в машину. Чем скорее мы поедем, тем скорее ты сможешь рассказать Мерлину о своих планах.

Гвейн поспешно забирается на заднее сидение.

***

– Так, ты взял свою еду и рюкзак, да?

Гвейн машет ими у папы перед носом, едва ли не ударяя его по лицу своим красным рюкзаком. Папа улыбается, уклоняясь от удара, и продолжает спрашивать:

– Ты не забыл домашнюю работу? Ты ведь должен произвести впечатление на Мерлина, иначе он тебе откажет. – Он серьезно смотрит на него, и Гвейн надувает губы.

– Да, я взял эту дурацкую домашку.

Папа взъерошивает его волосы.  
– Молодец. А теперь хорошо себя веди и срази наповал свою прекрасную даму.

– Пааааап, Мерлин _не девочка_. Девочки противные. А Мерлин нет.

Сзади слышится знакомый смех, и Гвейн радостно оборачивается.

– Рад слышать, что я не противный, – с улыбкой говорит Мерлин своему ученику. – А вот мисс Елена может немного расстроиться.

Гвейн морщит носик. Потом пожимает плечами. Потом поворачивается к папе, который странно неотрывно смотрит на Мерлина. Гвейн снова оборачивается на своего учителя и видит такое же непонятное выражение и на его лице.

Он опять поворачивается к папе и дергает его за рукав.  
– Пап, это Мерлин.

Кажется, это выводит папу из оцепенения, и он улыбается его учителю, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, как он обычно здоровается со своими друзьями с работы, которые иногда приходят к ним на ужин. 

– Мерлин, приятно, наконец, познакомиться. Я Артур, отец Гвейна.  
Они пожимают руки, и Гвейн с широкой улыбкой наблюдает за ними. Вроде бы, папа одобряет, если судить по его улыбке. 

Гвейн радостно хлопает в ладоши.

– Я много о вас слышал, – говорит папа, и Мерлин мило краснеет, прямо как Фрея, когда Уилл вчера подарил ей маргаритку на детской площадке. Только, в отличие от неё, Мерлин не убегает и не хихикает.

И это хорошо, потому что Гвейн рассердился бы, если бы его папа сделал что-то, из-за чего Мерлин бы ушел.

Он этого не хочет.

– Рад познакомиться, Артур, – отвечает Мерлин. Румянец всё ещё заметен на его щеках. И они всё ещё держатся за руки, это кажется Гвейну странным, потому что обычно к этому моменту папа уже отпускает руку, если здоровается со своими друзьями с работы. 

Но он отмахивается от этой мысли.

– Гвейн мне тоже много про вас рассказывал. Вы хорошо его воспитали.

Они отпускают руки, и папа потирает ладонью шею.  
– Спасибо. Иногда он просто сводит с ума, но я бы ни за что на свете от него не отказался, – папа кладет руку Гвейну на плечо, улыбаясь ему. Гвейн бы тоже ни за что от него не отказался… да и он, наверное, не отказался бы от своего папы.

Мерлин смеется, привычно сверкая глазами, и папа едва слышно произносит плохое слово.

– Мне пора идти, работа и всё такое. Было очень, эм, приятно с вами познакомиться, Мерлин. Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся. 

Мерлин, кажется, что-то взвешивает в голове, а затем кивает.  
– Надеюсь. До свидания, Артур. – Он поворачивается к Гвейну, продолжая улыбаться. – Пойдем, Гвейн. Посмотрим, что у нас сегодня, мм? 

Гвейн подпрыгивает на месте и усиленно кивает, хватая Мерлина за руку и оборачиваясь, чтобы помахать папе, который всё ещё смотрит им вслед с выражением лица, которое Гвейн не может понять.

***

– Ты выйдешь за меня замуж, – в тот же день сообщает Гвейн за обедом. Он, морщась, тыкает вилкой в стручковую фасоль на своей тарелке, а за одним столом с ним сидят Мерлин, Фрея, Уилл и Перси. Уилл принес обед с собой, и Гвейн с завистью смотрит на шоколадный батончик в его руках.

– Да что ты? – спрашивает Мерлин, разрезая овощи в своей тарелке на кусочки. Он мило улыбается, и Гвейн кивает, не обращая внимания на хихиканье Фреи и на то, что Перси пинает Уилла ногой под столом.

– Да, потому что я Пендрагон, а Пендрагоны всегда получают то, что хотят.

– Правда? Ну, я подумаю над этим, если ты съешь немного этих овощей, ради меня.

Гвейн сердито смотрит на свои овощи, потом на Мерлина и снова на ужасное содержимое своей тарелки. Он вздыхает.

– _Ладно_ , – фыркает он, – но только ради тебя. – Гвейн зло прищуривается, глядя на эту зеленую штуку перед собой, а потом с несчастным видом отправляет её в рот.

Что только ни сделаешь ради любви.

***

Папа начинает по возможности привозить его в школу пораньше, и Гвейн этому только рад. Ведь это значит, что он может провести больше времени с Мерлином, пока не пришли остальные дети, и никто не отвлекает внимание его учителя. Иногда папа проходит вместе с ними в класс, и они втроем играют в кубики или машинки или ещё во что-нибудь. Иногда папа и Мерлин говорят о скучных взрослых вещах, но чаще всего они просто все вместе разговаривают о фильмах, и книгах, и разных местах, и выходных, и обо всём на свете. И Гвейн обожает всё это, потому что его папе тоже явно нравится Мерлин, а это значит, что он не будет возражать, что Гвейн на нём женится, когда немного повзрослеет и будет есть свои овощи и без капризов делать домашние задания.

Гвейн даже и мечтать не может о большем.

***

Но всё становится ещё лучше. Учебный год заканчивается, и, скорее всего, в следующем году Мерлин уже не будет его учителем. В последний день Гвейн плачет, и плачет, и плачет… Он дарит Мерлину кружку с надписью «Лучший учитель» и плюшевого мишку, которого ему помог выбрать папа, Мерлин благодарит его, а Гвейн начинает плакать.

Мерлин и сам выглядит немного грустным, он обнимает мальчика, успокаивая.

– Всё хорошо, Гвейн, – шепчет он, поглаживая его по спине. – Мы ещё увидимся, не переживай. – Мерлин отстраняется и легонько нажимает пальцем Гвейну на нос. – Ну-ка хватит плакать. Мы же хотим, чтобы сегодня был хороший день, правильно? У нас все-таки праздник.

Гвейн громко хлюпает носом и медленно кивает.  
– Хорошо. – Мерлин встает и гладит его по голове, а потом ведет к его месту и здоровается с классом.

В конце дня, когда папа приезжает его забирать, Гвейн вцепляется в Мерлина и не хочет его отпускать.

– Выйди за меня замуж! – требует он, и Мерлин улыбается.

– Ты ещё увидишь меня, Гвейн. А теперь отпусти меня и иди с папой, и тогда в следующий раз мы увидимся совсем скоро.

Гвейн дуется, и капризничает, и плачет в машине по дороге домой. Папа сочувственно смотрит на него, но с каким-то непонятным блеском в глазах, а потом печет ему блины и разрешает посмотреть любой фильм, какой он только захочет.

Проходит неделя, прежде чем всё становится лучше, чем Гвейн когда-либо мог предположить.

_Мерлин приходит к ним домой!_

Они играют, и поют, и читают, и снова играют, и смеются, и шутят, и играют, и делают ещё кучу всего, и это так здорово! Мерлин с папой вместе укладывают его спать, и Гвейн счастливо зарывается в своё одеяло с Бэтменом. 

Позже Гвейн просыпается от жажды, поэтому он спускается вниз и тогда видит папу и Мерлина на диване в гостиной. По телевизору идет какой-то скучный фильм (его папа так их любит), но не это привлекает внимание Гвейна. Его внимание привлекает то, что Мерлин и папа _целуются!_

_Целуются!_

Гвейн моргает, и вспыхнувшее было возмущение угасает. Он довольно улыбается.

Ладно, возможно, Мерлин не будет его женой (он всё-таки не хочет обидеть папу, заставив Мерлина признаться, кого бы он на самом деле выбрал), но зато он может быть его мамой.

Он всё равно сможет печь блины, и играть с ним, и рассказывать истории. И он будет в такой степени принадлежать Гвейну, как никому другому, даже его папе.

Гвейн кивает, соглашаясь с самим собой, и проскальзывает в кухню. 

Да, вместо идеальной жены, Мерлин может стать его идеальной мамой.

Гвейн улыбается.


End file.
